


Tease & Coffee

by Abydosorphan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-11
Updated: 2007-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>breakfast</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease & Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Krispy Kreme in the Sam/Jan Drabble-a-thon.

Janet moaned delightedly as she bit into the deliciously sweet doughnut, causing Sam to arch an eyebrow over her coffee.

"Tasty?"

Janet's eyes opened as though she hadn't realized she'd closed them, her cheeks blushing at her obvious enthusiasm over the treat.

"You should have one."

Sam set her mug down before getting up and moving around the table. "This is all a part of your plan to get me to eat more, isn't it?"

Janet didn't acknowledge her, so Sam spun the breakfast stool and kissed her, making sure to remove any taste of the sweet from Janet's lips.

"Yup. Tasty."


End file.
